Green Dragon Blade
Green Dragon Blade (青龍偃月刀 Qīng Lóng Yǎn Yuè Dāo, lit. Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade) is a part of the Dragon firearms available during the Bingo Event. It is now available from Code Boxes. Overview A crescent shaped blade that was used by Guan Yu, a great commander during the Three Kingdoms period. The weapon's shaft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade. With this weapon, one can attack the enemy with a strong attack which fully utilizes the reach of its long blade. Advantages *High damage to both humans and zombies *Ability to kill multiple targets at once *Longer range and faster than SKULL-9 *Available for most modes Disadvantages *Only obtainable during Bingo event and from Code Boxes *Has a delay when slashing *Low rate of slash Tips Zombie Modes *In Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero, it deals around 1300 ~ 1800 damage to zombies when used alongside Bloody Blade. *Become a 'god' if you use its long range wisely toward any zombie/human. However, the user should be careful when surrounded by a zombie horde or facing a Sting Finger as they are the only zombie whose skill has the same or even longer range than the Green Dragon Blade. Zombie Scenario *It is recommended to confront mini bosses in Zombie Scenario without risking it's range. Release date ; South Korea *This weapon was released alongside BALROG-V and AS50 Pink Gold on 25 September 2012. *This weapon was added into Code Box on 27 June 2013 alongside Plasma Gun and SKULL-8. ; Taiwan/Hong Kong *This weapon was released alongside BALROG-V and AS50 Pink Gold on 25 September 2012. *This weapon was added into Code Box on 27 June 2013 alongside Plasma and SKULL-8. *This weapon was held with 2× probability to obtain from Coded Box on 24 September 2013 alongside Thunderbolt. ; China/Japan *This weapon was released alongside BALROG-V and AS50 Pink Gold on 25 September 2012. ; Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released alongside Beast mode on 18 December 2013. Gallery Dragonsword_vmdl.png|View model Green Dragon Glaive 2.jpg|World model Dragonsword_vmdl_slash.png|Slashing Dragonsword_vmdl_stab.png|Stabbing Green Dragon Glaive 3.jpg|May with Green Dragon Blade File:Dragonsword_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Guanyublade.jpg|China poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Guanyu.png|In-game screenshot greendragonc.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Dragonsword_hud.png|HUD icon Draw Idle Slash Ditto Stab Hit sound Ditto Trivia *The Green Dragon Blade is a weapon used by legendary spear master Guan Yu whom some Chinese people even worshiped him as a God. *It shares the same wall impact sound with SKULL-9 and BALROG-IX. *The player can see a blue wave on the blade as it is swung. It cannot be seen by other players in third-person view. *There is a bug with the slash and stab same as SKULL-9 just before hit the target switch to other weapon, it will make damage. You will not see it doing a firing or reloading sequence but you will hear a sound. *In China region, it uses a different secondary slash which goes horizontally instead of diagonally. *This is one of the few melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other ones are SKULL-9, Hammer, Wakizashi and Ruyi Stick. This bug is illegal to be performed in Singapore/Malaysia version. *This is the second weapon that deals the same damage for both slash and stab. The first one is SKULL-9. *There is a bug where the secondary attack animation freezes for some seconds if the user has high ping. It also happens on the primary attack of the SKULL-9. *Strangely, since the Journey to the West package was updated in Taiwan/Hong Kong, this weapon displays the Ruyi Stick's sprites instead of its own. This was fixed in later updates. External Links *Green Dragon Blade at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Chinese weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Code box items Category:Long range weapons Category:Light weapon